


Meeting

by Solziv



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kilika, Male-Female Friendship, Sweet, bevelle, bookworm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-FFX-2. On the Highbridge of Bevelle, Paine meets a shy, white haired boy. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might be addicted to drabbles. It’s so sweet to write a happier Paine – the last bit makes it even sweeter, I think. It’s all so cute and fluffy, that I think I’m being smothered! XD By the way, the thing about Paine coming from Kilika is purely fan-made. Also, somewhere on the internet was written FFX-2’s character ages, but I’m not sure if that is canon.

Each step towards the gates sent nervous quivers up the six year old’s spinal cord, yet, no matter how daunting everything seemed, she also felt excitement. Being led to the floating, brightly-coloured city of Bevelle, clutching her mother’s hand, crimson eyes absorbed every detail.

The two paused just outside the temple entrance. The mother bent down to her child, cupping the little girl’s face. “I’m heading inside for a few minutes. You stay right here…and be good, okay?”

After a nod, the six year old skipped over to the railings, to look over the side…which wasn’t such a good idea. Dizziness had her walking backwards, almost tripping over a little boy. She stopped just in time, before there was a serious collision, and turned around. The boy’s ivory hair shimmered in the fierce sunlight.

“I’ve read that.”

Being so involved in his novel, the voice made the young male jump. He immediately closed the book and swirled around, to face whoever was behind him. His chocolate irises focused on the stranger – blood-red eyes and pale peach skin, locks of silver draped around her face, reaching down to the small of her back. Across her countenance was a gentle smile that dazzled him. Unsure about what to say, he found it didn’t matter; she spoke again, taking a seat next to him on the soft, patterned floor covering.

“I’m Paine. From Kilika.”

He gave a smile, before replying. “I’m Baralai…and I live here.”

“It’s so pretty.”

The boy smiled and opened his tome again. “It’s alright, but I want to see the world.”

“Me too.”

Feeling suddenly bashful and with little else to discuss with one another, they silently read his book together; their imaginations wandered, as they became engrossed in the story.

“Paine, it’s time to go.”

Said female gave a look back at her mother. Taking the latter’s hand, the little girl gave her goodbyes to the boy, before trotting off – it was time to head home. Although Paine liked Bevelle, it lacked Kilika’s charm. She gave one last gaze over her shoulder at Baralai. He gently waved. They probably wouldn’t ever see each other again, living so far apart…

But one could always hope.

**The End**


End file.
